In the conventional invention described in the Japanese Patent Publication 2010-168215, the bowl of the parts feeder is provided with fine air suction openings or introduction openings at its bottom portion and the air is sucked or introduced through suction openings from below to remove the static from the works. In another conventional invention, a vacuum suction nozzle is positioned near or in contact with the bottom portion of the parts feeder, and air ions above the bowl is sucked through the vacuum suction nozzle among the piled up works to remove the static from the works so as to make a smooth movement of works.